


See you next weekend

by Jokerabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerabbit/pseuds/Jokerabbit
Summary: Sam Lowes /Marco Bezzecchi超級邪教 不喜勿看寫完這篇我只想說真是便宜你了 Sam😏
Relationships: Sam lowes/Marco Bezzecchi
Kudos: 4





	See you next weekend

2020 亞拉岡 Race1後

Marco在房間裡踱步，沮喪、懊惱、煩躁、焦慮，各種情緒不斷洗劫他的思緒。他啃著本就短到肉裡的指甲片，他對自己失望又憤怒。他摔車了，再一次摔掉能為Vale帶回總冠軍的機會。

他的眼眶又一陣刺痛，他用手指大力搓揉滿載濕潤的雙眼。

（拜託，拜託別哭了！堅強一點！）他在心裡哀求自己。他早就不是可以用哭來解決各種情緒的年紀，但他仍然控制不了自己發達的淚腺。他越想忍住，眼淚反而滴滴答答落的更兇。很快他就感覺情緒已經超載，胃部猛烈的翻騰，差點吐了出來。

（喔不….）酸麻從他的手掌蔓延開來，爬上背脊，莫名的幻痛感讓他幾乎窒息。他痛苦的閉緊雙眼，去年幾次比賽時緊張到吐的恐懼感又回來了。他不應該發作的，他以為自己已經好了…。

Marco急促地喘著氣，慌忙打開手機，顫抖的手指滑過What’s App上的每個名字，但他不知道能打給誰。大家都在擔心Vale對病情，Luca也摔掉自己的領先位置他不想再打擾Luca。他不敢打給團隊裡的技師，在他摔車後雖然大家都在安慰他，但他能感受到所有人的失望裡都隱含一絲怒氣。他們給他一台調教完美的好車，而他卻在倒數第二圈完全沒壓力的情況下搞砸了一切。

在他煩躁地用力扯著自己的頭髮時，房門鈴響了。他趕緊抹掉臉上的眼淚鼻涕，大口深呼吸強迫自己鎮定一點。他得去開門，不管是誰，Luca、Celin、Andrea或Franky，誰都好，他需要被拯救。

Marco跌跌撞撞地走到門前，開門後門外的人讓他驚呆了。 “Sam！？”

“Hi，Marco…，你不是…還在哭吧…？”看著Marco下垂又通紅的眼角和抽搐的鼻頭，Sam似笑非笑的問。

Marco看著門外拿著冠軍香檳的Sam，想到自己現在狼狽的樣子，臉頰一陣躁熱。他不知道Sam現在出現在這想幹嘛，但他知道Sam對他有意思。從他們第一次在賽道上強碰，賽後Sam想跟他解釋但被他火爆地推開開始，這個英國人就不斷嘗試對他釋放曖昧訊息。例如排位賽練習起跑時，Sam刻意停到他旁邊，他禮貌上跟他握手致意，但Sam卻暗示性的在他的另一隻手上抓撓了幾下。在停車區Sam經過他身旁時，雙手從他身後摟了一把他的腰，這就相當露骨了。他原本沒有打算接受英國人的示好，但現在他急需人照顧他。

焦躁的情緒不容Marco多加思考，他將人拉進房間，大力關上房門，想都沒想猛地吻了上去。

————- 

Sam扣著Marco的膝窩將他細長的小腿架在肩上，挺腰做著規律的活塞運動。英國人的陰莖很棒，夠長而且粗壯，不但將Marco緊緻的腸道撐得滿脹發痠，每一下又彷彿能往更深處開拓。Sam在他身上低低的喘著氣，時不時溫柔地吻吮放在肩膀上腳踝，手指撫摸過他泛著潮紅的臉頰，親密的柔情幾乎要將義大利人融化在床單上。

但這不是Marco想要的，過份的柔情只會讓他不斷回想起摔車的懊惱和失落。他不要這種不上不下的溫存，他需要有人用暴力將他的腦袋操成一團糨糊，這樣他就不能再想這些令人沮喪的事。

“你是沒吃晚餐嗎？”Marco意有所指的調侃Sam。金髮的英國人露出略為驚訝的表情，眉毛挑了一下。 “用力啊你！”Marco抬起腳尖，不耐煩地踢了一下Sam的肩膀。

沒有男人能接受性能力被嘲笑，Marco的行為根本是在找死。Sam將Marco的大腿分開，手掌撐在膝蓋使勁往下壓，同時大力挺腰狠狠地將堅硬的武器完全塞進緊密的通道裡。

“啊～嗚…。” 一下下兇猛撞擊帶來的鈍痛讓Marco呻吟完全變了調，帶著哭腔的喘息聲裡全是掩不住的婉轉嬌媚。

“喜歡來硬的嗎？真騷啊你。”Sam微笑著掐緊白嫩的大腿內側，俯身含住Marco左胸前的乳釘，身下人立刻爽的夾緊了小穴。 “人這麼騷，玩意兒緊的跟處女一樣。” Sam的腰部越發用力，像要把Marco幹進床墊裡似的深深操進那些未被開發過的濕熱地帶。

粗長的陰莖在Marco體內狂野抽送，牙齒吮咬乳釘的酥麻讓快感急速攀升。他的陰莖夾在兩人身體間，前端淌著透明的水光，就像他泛著淚的眼眶，可憐兮兮的祈求更暴力的疼愛。

“打…打我的…臉。”Marco咬著下唇，除了覺得自己無恥又淫蕩，過份期待疼痛的興奮感也讓他全身發顫。

Sam看著身下人可憐又委屈的表情，有點難以下手。他笑著輕輕拍了下Marco的臉頰，打好玩的，幾乎沒用力。

不痛不癢的力道讓Marco感到憤怒，“Do you think i'm kidding you？”他紅著眼眶掙扎起來。

在Sam眼裡Marco像個想嘗試激烈性愛而無理取鬧的孩子，他抓住Marco胡亂推搡他的手腕，固定在床上，苦笑道。 “我的手勁很大的，你不會要我真的打⋯⋯！”

Marco一隻手掙脫束縛，ㄧ個耳光「啪」一聲刮在Sam臉上，又快又狠。 “ 打我啊！你這個…！”話還沒說完，一個響亮的熱痛砸在Marco臉上，讓他瞬間眼冒金星。 

“欠揍的臭婊子！” Marco一再挑釁讓Sam瞬間爆怒，伴隨咒罵聲，另一個耳光從Marco另一邊臉頰呼嘯而過。

Marco被打的腦袋嗡嗡作響，疼的哭了出來，淚水佈滿他通紅的臉頰。Sam看著身下已經哭到哽咽的年輕人，分不清他到底是快樂還是痛苦。他皺著眉頭，打算鬆手，但Marco修長的雙腿立刻環上他的腰，雙腿和私處緊緊夾著他。 “別走，求你操我…你生氣…就處罰我……弄痛我..。” Marco的雙手抱住Sam寬厚的肩膀，恍惚地扭著腰用還硬在身體裡的炙熱棒狀物操幹自己。

“You’re fucking amazing，Marco。”Sam對Marco是真心渴望疼痛並且快樂感到不可思議。Marco眼神迷茫，看著Sam的方向卻不像是在看Sam。身體變得軟綿綿的，不時微顫抽搐，至始至終都緊夾著他慾望的腸道也彷彿更加柔軟濕熱。Marco迷醉在痛苦和快樂裡，迷迷糊糊還不斷向他需索的媚態，讓他的陰莖硬到不行。Sam挺腰再次粗暴地抽插起來，這次再沒有任何溫柔，野蠻強悍的掠奪身下那具火熱緊實的身體，鐵了心要讓身下的人見識什麼叫欲仙欲死。

“痛….哈啊～～好深…好棒….。”炙熱的肉棒輾壓Marco的身體，鋪天蓋地的疼痛和快感擠兌所有沮喪不安的情緒，他感到前所未有的滿足和快樂，深陷在情慾的浪潮裡再也想不起任何悲傷的事。他將Sam的手拉到自己纖瘦的腰上，讓他更好的操控自己。“掐我，我要你…留下記號。”Marco喘著氣抽抽噎噎的說。

“如你所願，可憐的小賤貨。”Sam猛地掐起Marco的腰窩，力道大的讓Marco瞬間發出淒慘的哀嚎聲，酸麻的刺痛讓他弓起背，淚水從眼角滑落，柔軟的腸道瞬間緊縮，差點把Sam夾射了。

“Fuck！” Sam一手抓著Marco的腰一手按住肩膀，加快速度，換著角度一頓猛操。當Sam飽滿的前端擦過濕熱腸道裡某個點時，Marco倒抽著氣仰起脖子，手指緊緊揪住身下的被單。滾燙的粗長陰莖持續將他釘在床上，狠狠撞擊他的敏感點。Marco爽的叫不出聲，全身緊繃瞳孔後翻，在沒被觸碰的情況下射了出來。

Sam仍然在操他，乳白色的體液星星點點的沾在他們貼近的小腹上。Marco一臉茫地伸出虛弱的手去抹自己射在Sam腹肌上的精液。他看著手指上的白濁，伸出舌頭去舔，然後將整隻手指含進嘴裡吸吮，臉上露出像在享受美味奶油一樣的饜足表情。Marco將手上的精液舔了乾淨，眯起那雙哭到紅腫的眼睛看向Sam。

“還…要….。”在Sam持續的抽插下，Marco的聲音虛弱而且顫抖，他向Sam伸長他的舌頭。

“嗯吭…。”Sam看著這幕畫面喉嚨發出難忍的悶吭，他相信再怎麼經驗豐富的玩咖都不可能抵擋這麼煽情赤裸的誘惑。他又猛操幾下，才依依不捨的將飽含腥熱汁液的陰莖從Marco緊緻迷人的身體裡抽出。他緊握著自己蓄勢待發的陰莖跨到Marco胸前，圓潤的前端抵在濕軟黏滑的舌頭上。前端在滑嫩的舌頭上滑動，Marco還來不及舔，濃稠腥熱的精液就噴射在他的舌頭和臉上。

Sam粗喘著看著Marco捲起舌頭，嚥下他的慾望，粉色的舌尖意猶未盡地舔了舔嘴角，紅潤的嘴唇含住他的龜頭，像小貓喝奶ㄧ樣輕輕吸吮上面殘留的體液。Sam用手指去抹射在Marco臉上的濁白，送到他嘴邊。義大利小伙望著他，傻笑著又去吮他手上的精液。

“You look so gorgeous。”Sam覺得自己有點被迷住了。他確實是來找一夜情的，但他沒想過這夜會是他此生最香豔刺激的夜晚。看著那對可憐兮兮的八字眉和下垂眼，哭腫的眼眶和明顯印著他的掌印的紅腫的臉頰，他莫名有種現在拔屌走人一定會下地獄的罪惡感。

“洗澡。” Sam將軟若無骨的Marco拉起來，帶去浴室。

在浴室裡，Sam發現這個義大利小伙不但特別騷，還特別能撒嬌。Marco像隻無尾熊，而Sam是他最後一棵尤加利樹，ㄧ直黏在他身上，下巴無時無刻都得襬在他的肩膀上。就算只是分開一秒，Marco也會哼唧著立刻黏回來。

在灑著熱水的蓮蓬頭下，Marco主動跪在Sam腳邊，精湛的口技成功讓年近三十的Sam彷彿回到十八歲，短時間裡又硬的跟鐵棍一樣。而Sam也以掐著Marco的後頸將他抵在冰冷的磁磚牆上，從後面再次把Marco操到死去活來做為服務的回報。

期間Marco的神情一度恍惚到像被下了藥一樣，Sam甚至懷疑他知不知道自己在跟誰做愛？這讓Sam有點擔心。所以洗完澡後他還是沒走，他幫Marco吹乾頭髮將人安置在床上。Marco看起來像個疲憊不堪卻直拗著不肯睡覺的孩子，他拉住Sam的衣角將他拖到床上，像耍賴也像撒嬌似的蹭到他的胸口上。Sam看著懷裡那坨柔軟蓬鬆的卷毛，感覺自己像被某種小動物碰瓷然後就賴上了。他將手掌伸進Marco散亂捲髮裡，輕輕地搓揉他的頭皮。懷裡的人發出舒服的呢喃低語，將他抱的更緊。

“今晚…可以不要走嗎？”

“呃….” 這就有點為難了。

“當我沒說。”Marco也知道自己的要求過份了，他們只是露水姻緣，操的舒服就多操幾次，但誰對誰都沒有責任。儘管如此，鬆開手時他還是紅了眼眶，滿盈的淚水模糊視線。

“嘿，我不能留下，但我可以等你睡著再走。” Sam用手指拭去Marco睫毛上的淚珠，實在狠不下心放下這隻委屈又寂寞的小動物。他輕拍Marco的背，將他的臉按回胸口。“睡吧，我會在這。” 

Marco在Sam懷抱裡點點頭，他的耳朵貼著寬闊的胸膛，規律的心跳聲讓他感到安心和舒適，沒有多久他便沉沉睡去。

聽著Marco細小平穩的鼾聲，Sam躡手躡腳地起身。床上的人彷彿能知道他的離開，原本安詳放鬆的睡顏微微皺起眉頭，眼皮不安顫動。他看了下手錶，輕聲嘆氣，他真的不能不走了。他撫摸著Marco還略略泛紅的臉頰，在他的額頭上落下親吻。

“See you next weekend，baby。”他轉身離開。


End file.
